1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a mobile terminal with a waterproof sheet and a manufacturing method.
2. Discussion of the Background
Mobile terminals, such as mobile phones, tablet personal computers (PCs), and the like, generally include a number of water-sensitive components. Consequently, a waterproof function is advantageous for the mobile terminals.
An O-ring has typically been used as a waterproofing structure for mobile terminals.
FIG. 1 is an exploded perspective view of a mobile terminal according to a conventional art.
Referring to FIG. 1, the mobile terminal according to the conventional art includes a front casing 1 to provide a front side of the mobile terminal, a rear casing 2 to provide a rear side of the mobile terminal, and an O-ring 3 interposed between the front casing 1 and the rear casing 2.
FIG. 2 is a sectional view of an O-ring of a mobile terminal according to a conventional art.
Referring to FIG. 2, a waterproofing structure for the mobile terminal is configured such that an O-ring 3 surrounds the lateral sides of a casing of the mobile terminal, thereby blocking a gap between the front casing 1 and the rear casing 2. Groove 1a and groove 2a are arranged along the circumference of the front casing 1 and the rear casing 2, respectively, to receive the O-ring 3.
After the O-ring 3 is inserted in the groove 1a of the front casing 1, the rear casing 2 is connected with the front casing 1. Next, the front casing 1 and the rear casing 2 are fastened together, such as by screws and the like.
Thus, since the O-ring 3 is inserted at a connection position between the front casing 1 and the rear casing 2, the gap between the front casing 1 and the rear casing 2 is sealed by the O-ring 3, which may thereby protect internal components of the mobile terminal from water.
According to the conventional waterproofing structure, since a shape of the groove 1a of the front casing 1 may be irregular, the O-ring 3 may require manual connection by an operator. Therefore, a large variation in manufacturing speed may occur as an operator inserts the O-ring 3 into the groove 1a. Accordingly, a manufacturing efficiency and product quality may be decreased.
Furthermore, if the O-ring is distorted by an external shock or damage, a gap may be generated between the front casing 1 and the rear casing 2, thereby reducing the waterproofing efficiency of the O-ring 3. Also, due to the gap, foreign substances, including liquids and/or particles, may more easily enter the mobile terminal and may therefore effect the operation of the mobile terminal.
Moreover, according to the conventional waterproofing structure, the entire thickness of the mobile terminal may be increased due to a thickness of the O-ring 3, which is disadvantageous because of the slimming trend for mobile terminals. In addition, the O-ring 3 is expensive which may increase the manufacturing cost.
According to the conventional waterproofing structure, the waterproofing may be achieved in such a manner that the front casing 1 and the rear casing 2 are connected to each other, with the O-ring 3 interposed between the front casing 1 and rear casing 2. Therefore, the rear casing 2 may need to encase all the internal components of the mobile terminal. However, since the components built in the mobile terminal have different heights, the rear case 2 needs to be formed to cover a height of the tallest internal components. As a result, a shape and design of the rear casing 2 and the front casing 1 are limited. Also, the entire thickness of the mobile terminal maybe increased.